


The start...

by AtoTheBean



Series: Ato's Head Canons [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Felix Leiter Day, First Meeting, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: An unexpected meeting...
Relationships: Felix Leiter & Q
Series: Ato's Head Canons [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412737
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	The start...

“Bond? Bond!"

There’s nothing but static on the comm.

“Bloody _fucking_ … I’m going to kill him,” Q announces to the room at large. “If he manages to make it through this without my instructions, you’d better not let him place so much as a _toenail_ in Q Bra—”

“Hello?”

Q turns abruptly back to the monitors. “Hello, who’s this?” he asks of the unfamiliar voice on the comm.

“Felix Leiter, CIA. James and I have bee—”

“He’s gone after the girl, hasn’t he?”

There’s a moment’s pause. “I believe so.”

“And the drive?”

“She might have it…” this _Felix_ hedges.

“Or it could still be with the mark on its way out of Buenos Aires,” Q finishes.

“The mark just left in the limo,” Felix informs Q.

The limo Q has a tracker on. So there’s still a chance.

“Mr. Leiter, you wouldn’t, by chance, have access to transportation…”

“I’m procuring a motorcycle as we speak. The limo is gone, though. Do you have eyes on it?”

“Felix,” Q says in a tone that indicates it’s a silly question, but Q’s pleased nonetheless. “I think we’re going to be the best of friends.”


End file.
